Characters Needing Art
This is the list of all the characters that need chararts! When you finish a charart, please delete it from the sections below. If you make a page for a roleplay character OR a Fanifction character, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put it on this page so we don't have to scour the wiki to find any cats that got forgotten. Also, this is for chararts that ONLY have pages. ThunderClan Gingerstar - Leader, Warrior (Warrior Currently Being Worked On) Icewing - Deputy, Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Kit Featherpelt - Medicine Cat Spottedpelt - Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit Silverlightning - Warrior, Queen Prickletalon Warrior, Apprentice, Kit Shadow - Kittypet, Warrior Shatteredsky - Warrior Spottail - Warrior, Apprentice Skyfall - Warrior Seedpaw - Kit, Apprentice Daisyleaf - Queen, Warrior Cloudkit - Kit Weedkit - Kit RiverClan Moonflame - Medicine Cat Riverstream - Medicine Cat Apprentice, Queen Littlerock - Warrior, Queen Fuzzytail (RC) - Warrior Whitedash - Warrior Crookedstep - Warrior Tigertail - Warrior Ravenclaw - Warrior Streampaw - Apprentice, Kit Hawkpaw - Apprentice Rockycreek - warrior Tornadokit (RC) - Apprentice, Kt Featherkit - Apprentice, Kit ShadowClan Froststar - Leader, Warrior Silvervenom - Deputy Badgerface - Medicine Cat Wolfpaw - Medicne Cat Apprentice Echoblaze - Warrior Fireshadow (ShC) - Warrior Fuzzytail (SC) - Warrior Eagleflight - Warrior Lightningblaze - Apprentice Stormfang - Apprentice Falconheart - Apprentice, Warrior Skyfire - Warrior Flarepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Blazepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Brambleprickle - Queen, Warrior, Apprentice Sweetflower - Queen WindClan Fireheart - Medicine Cat Avalanchepaw (WC) - Medicine Cat Apprentice Mudsplash - Warrior Blueswipe - Warrior Morningdawn - Warrior Windfeather - Warrior Apollo - Rogue, Warrior Tricklepaw - apprentice Gustpaw - Apprentice Soaringpaw - Apprentice Rowanpaw - Apprentice StarClan Shinestar - Leader, Queen Brambleheart - Medicine Cat Sunfire - Medicine Cat Apprentice Dawnbreeze - Warrior Glaciercreek - Warrior (Is currently being worked on) Shinepaw - Apprentice Snowpaw (ShC) - Apprentice Howlpaw - Apprentice Frozenwater - Warrior, Queen Dark Forest Fallenstar Tigerblood Blizzardfang LeafClan Icestar (LeC) Shadehawk Skywolf Icewave Sparrowwing Birchpaw Fernbrook Thornshadow Flowerbreeze Windfalcon Moonfrost Mapleleaf SnowClan Whiteleaf Darkpelt Silversnow LavaClan Iceblaze Singgedfeather Spiritpaw Roseslash Leafsong FireClan Lavaspark - Warrior, Deputy RainClan None CloudClan Silverstar (CC) - Leader, Queen MountainClan Thrushstrike - Medicine Cat Lakebreeze - Elder Avalanchstar - Leader, Deputy, Queen Rainshadow - Queen, Kit, Warrior, Apprentice CanyonClan Rushingwater - Elder Blackfire - Warrior (Currently being worked on) Opalsky - Warrior DesertClan Firestorm - Deputy Gorgepaw - Apprentice Steeppaw - Apprenitce Sandycave - Medicine Cat Apprentice, Medicine Cat Violetpaw - Apprentice Warmsun - Warrior OceanClan Heronflight - Medicne Cat Poolpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice Shellstar - Leader Perchkit - Kit Snailpaw - Apprentice Flintpaw - Apprentice SkyClan Galepaw - Apprentice Breezeflight - Queen Whisltepaw - Apprentice Silverbird - Deputy LionClan Darkstar - Leader Dustpaw - Apprentice Glisteningflower - Queen Canyonkit - Kit TigerClan Gingerflower - Medicine Cat Blizzardstar - Leader Saberfang - Warrior LeopardClan Icystar - Deputy, Leader Soaringclaw - Warrior, Queen Skyfeather - Elder AlchemistClan MewmewClan PokeClan Pikastar - Leader Charizard - Deputy Gardevoir - Medicine Cat Ninetales - Medicne Cat Apprentice (As a Vulpix) Warrior (As a Ninetales) Gallade - Warrior Umbreon - Warrior Glaceon - Warrior, Queen Espeon - Rogue, Warrior Vaporeon - Apprentice (As an Eevee, and as a Vaporeon) Warrior (As a Vaporeon) Emolga - Apprentice, Warrior Spark - Apprentice, Warrior Flareon - Warrior AdventureClan Rogues The Place of Starry Skies The Place of Eternal Darkness Kittypets Umbras Pack Betulis Pack Aqua Pack Inferno Pack Stella Pack Nox Pack Lone Wolves Silent Forest Tribe Sky Rulers The Dark Dragon Tribe Loner Dragons The Starlit Skies The Dark Caverns Army of the Forest Army of the Sea Army of the Desert Army of the Light Army of the Shadows Rogue Horses Fanfiction Characters Category:Community Category:Community